Inanimate Insanity II Episode 2 - My version
NOTE: This story has been designed to be funny. Please do not comment saying that any of this is too absurd or hated. If you think there are some simple improvements that can be made, comment politely. According to this version, Marshmallow and Apple already had a truce the previous day, so they're friends. And I'm sorry if you're annoyed that I always involve sleeping in my stories. I view sleeping as a wonderful story concept, and I hope it doesn't bore you. Inanimate Insanity II Episode 2 - My Version - "Heartbroken" (it's the dark night, and it is shown that Apple, Fan, Microphone, Nickel, (and maybe even Box!) are asleep in mattresses and blankets. However, Marshmallow is awake looking at a house made of pretzel sticks and chocolate) Marshmallow (looking at house with love) / Well, it's been days of work, and you're finally here! As smooth as a happy Marshmallow! (switch scene to Cheesy lying asleep. Without waking up, he slowly gets up, walks away from his mattress, then slowly brings his hand to his knee, then disappears from the frame) Marshmallow / Just remember not to wander off by yourself. And incidentally, it's pretty late at night. (walks to her mattress and blanket) Good night house! *I love you!* (gets in and goes to sleep) (fast motion: moon goes down and sun rises) (Cherries comes, not feeling well) Cherries / Meh, it's really hot. Why does it have to be so buggy here? And I'm really hungry. I can't believe I slept late and the cafeteria managers left everyone with no breakfast! (Apple, Fan, Microphone, and Nickel start waking up) Microphone thinks / Let me remember not to disturb Fan... (Apple pulls Box out from his mattress and blanket) (Cherries is at Marshmallow's stick house) Cherries / Those managers! They're gonna have to pay for their rude shortage! (eats up the stick house in seconds) (Marshmallow wakes up and gets out from her mattress and blanket) Marshmallow (walking towards where her house used to be) / Why, what a lovely morning! And it wouldn't be so beautiful withou-(sees that house disappeared) AHH!! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY STICK HOUSE?! Cherries / Oh. Uhh... (pause) Box ate it! I saw the whole thing with my own four eyes! Marshmallow (to Lightbulb) / Lightbulb! Box took my true love and resulted a cannibalism! Lightbulb / What? (to Box) I did not permit you to do that. *sigh* Looks like I have no choice. Box, you're going to the calm-down corner. Marshmallow / Wow... isn't that a bit harsh? Lightbulb / Nothing is too harsh for this inexcusable offense. He must suffer for his actions. (putting him there) * Inanimate Insanity II Title Screen * MePhone4 / Bright Lights, you are up for elimination. Everyone ready? Paintbrush / Well actually, I had a question about- MePhone4 / Let's see who'll be the first to go home this season! I wanna introduce you guys to my newest cast member! Toilet / Oh thank you sir! MePhone4 / I can always count on him! He's always there for me. Toilet / Oh stop it you! MePhone4 / This person is also my new assistant, Toilet / Oh my gosh I- MePhone4 / MEPAD! (Toilet flushes in upsetness) Toilet / But sir? MePhone4 / What?! He's here to read my votes! Toilet / But sir, I'm your new assistant! I should read the votes! MePhone4 / Forget it! Let's just start the elimination! (MePad flashes to stage) Toilet (following MePhone4) / Mr. Phone? MePhone4 / Could you, uh, go get me some, uh, wires? Toilet / Sure thing Mr. Phone! (leaves) MePhone4 / Works like a charm! (goes to MePad) Anyway, we got prizes, and you know, if you're safe you get a prize. This month's prizes are oatmeal raisin cookies! MePad / Sir, I'm sorry but according to the latest poll, 0% of the population like oatmeal raisin. I suggest you not make that decision again. Fan / What?! Oatmeal?! Paintbrush / Raisins?! Eugh! Gross! Lightbulb / I...I kinda like oatmeal raisin... (everyone looks at Lightbulb in disgust. Well, except Cherries and Apple and Marshmallow) Lightbulb / What are you guys looking at? Tissues / Goys, oatmeal raisin's the roison for global wormings, goys! MePhone4 / True. Anyways, the following people are safe: Paintbrush, Lightbulb and Fan. (cookies passed to the three of them) Lightbulb (biting her cookie) / Mm! I love that oatmealy raisiny taste! MePhone4 / So is Marshmallow! (cookie passed to Marshmallow, but it bounces off her. She doesn't move) MePhone4 / Marshmallow, you look sad. Is anything wrong? Marshmallow (crying) / It's just that - *sob* - my one and only loved house - *sob* - got eaten by Box! *sob* *sob* *sob* MePhone4 / I'm sorry to hear about it. We'll try to get you a new one. MePad / According to the newspapers, everyone has a huge misery in life. (the following scenarios would likely have flashbacks on the screen if this script is animated) Fan / One time I was at a diner, I accidentally mistook someone else's meal for mine. He was so mad that I had to pay him $10. Then I had to work in order to earn money and purchase the radio I wanted. Boy, was I frustrated. Cherries / I used to live in a tree with Mango. She was my best friend back then. I woke up one morning wanting Mango to wake up, so I kept jumping up and down on her, and shortly I slipped off from on top of the tree! Test Tube / And I remember the time someone wanted to feel happier in life, but I accidentally gave him a potion that made him sick and sleepy! Lightbulb / I once mistook Cinco de Mayo for Mother's Day and woke my mom. Boy, was I sorry. MePhone4 / I understand life's miseries pretty well. But the viewers are more important. Next person safe is- Marshmallow / Definitely not my stick house! Apple / Marshmallow, please! Just calm down. We'll solve the problem for you sooner or later. MePhone4 / Enough! Well then, Test Tube and Cherries are also safe. (cookies passed to Test Tube and Cherries) Yin-Yang, Tissues, and Apple. You three are left. MePhone4 / Yin-Yang, you are wreckless, and fight with yourself. I mean, that's pretty weird. Yin / It's weird, I'm sorry for all the trouble we are causing. Yang / No! I'm not! You're just dumb idiots! MePhone4 / Um, Tissues just is disgusting. Tissues / No I'm not, it's my condishion...*A-CHOO*! MePhone4 / And Apple, you're really stupid, after words you say you don't even know the meaning of. Apple / I'm definitionally challenged! Leave me alone! MePhone4 / Yin-Yang, you're safe! (cookie passed to Yin-Yang) Yin / YES! Yang / NO! (dropping the cookie) MePhone4 / Apple, Tissues, one of you will be the first off the show. Let's see who it is. MePad, display the results! (MePad displays results: Apple = 554, Tissues = 700) Tissues / Ouat?! Seriously goys, it was my condishion, wasn't it *A-CHOO-CHOO-CHOO-CHOO-CHOO*! *cough* *cough* Cheesy / It's just snot fair! (slaps his knee) Apple / Ah! Thank god! (gets a cookie) MePhone4 / Tissues, thanks for playing. Your presence was...disturbing. Anyways, into the portal. Tissues / The ouat? *cough* MePhone4 / The Rejection Portal. In! Now! Tissues / But goys, moy condishion is really getting bad goys *A-CHOO*! (sneeze flings him into the portal) (Portal disappears) MePad / That portal is quite effective, sir. I admire its user functionality. MePhone4 / MePad, there's something we need to think about! Marshmallow's upset about her stickhouse! Don't we want to bring back memories to respect her? MePad / Yeah... MePhone4 / But it'll take many days to do this... well, unless many people work together... MePad / Why don't you make the challenge to create a new stickhouse? MePhone4 / Wow, you're a genius! (turning to the contestants) Are you all ready for the next challenge? (many agreements) MePhone4 / Marshmallow will have to sit out during this challenge. Marshmallow / What? Why? MePhone4 / Just do it and you'll be happy later! Marshmallow / Okay! (walks away) MePhone4 / Because of this, the Grand Slams outnumber the Bright Lights by 9 to 7 , so two people on the Grand Slams will sit out. They will be Knife... Knife / Yes! MePhone4 / And Trophy! Knife / Ou-what?! (Trophy and Knife leave) Grand Slams: Balloon, Baseball, Cheesy, Microphone, Nickel, Soap, Suitcase Bright Lights: Apple, Cherries, Fan, Lightbulb, Paintbrush, Test Tube, Yin-Yang MePhone4 / In this challenge, you will make a stick house for Marshmallow! Apple / That's a good thing! MePhone4 / When time's up, Marshmallow will judge the houses, and she'll keep whichever one she thinks is better! Soap / But what will we use to do this? MePhone4 / The ingredient dispenser right over there. (points to an ingredient dispenser) And would you like a 5-star chef to go with it? Soap / That sounds wonderful! MePhone4 / Well, you can't. Soap / *gasp* YOU! not sure if I'll ever finish this. Sorry.